


Suggestion Box

by RewriteThisStory



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, domestic Javid, general Javid snarkiness and teasing, likely college AU, though other than a mention that David attends class- not really a factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteThisStory/pseuds/RewriteThisStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet inspired by a Tumblr post.  (icamelatetothenewsiesparty.tumblr.com/post/90419406093/submitted-by-absinthe-terminus) </p><p>David likes to leave comments.  It's cute- usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestion Box

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr: July 2, 2014.

Most of the time living with David was a great idea. For one thing it saved money- they’d practically lived together the year before anyway. For another, it saved time. No more waffling back and forth about who’s place they’d stay at each night or trying to figure out when they’d be able to see each other between classes and work. And it was nice, having a home they shared. Jack had never had much of a home before. 

But there were some things that took some getting used to. 

Even before they started living together, Jack had known David was pretty particular about things- like his desk- all his pens had to be lined up just so (and organized by color and type). And that was cute in its own way. But Jack soon learned that David needed things to be ‘just so’ on more than just his desk. 

The refrigerator for example- it wasn’t allowed to have empty milk jugs in it. No matter that Jack insisted that the jug wasn’t empty- David was adamant that the bottom of it being covered didn’t count. 

To Jack, if there was liquid in it, it wasn’t empty. 

Or how David insisted that the floor wasn’t an acceptable place for clean clothes. Jack argued that it never bothered David when he stayed over last year- that was where Jack’s clothes had always gone- but apparently it was a problem now. 

Jack had also begun to notice, as he spent more time with David, that his desire to make his opinion known extended outside their apartment. In fact, if there was a suggestion box on campus, a comment card in a restaurant, doctor’s office, hotel or grocery store- David was going to use them. He even called those numbers on the sides of trucks asking how their drivers were doing. 

For all his brilliance, David didn’t seem to understand a rhetorical question when posed one. 

At first, it was a bit embarrassing, sitting at the table as David noted that the burger was well cooked, but the fries were a bit soggy. 

Soon though, Jack took it in stride, as he did with most of David’s quirks- besides, it was a bit amusing to read that David thought the on campus clinic would better serve its female students if they didn’t insist on giving every one of them a pregnancy test when they came in complaining of a stuffy nose or an ingrown toenail. (Apparently he’d overheard a group of girls talking about this who refused- at his suggestion- to fill out the card themselves.) 

But one afternoon David lectured Jack on the importance of kitchen cleanliness one time too many.

Jack waited until David left for class before going into their room and snagging a notecard from the perfectly aligned stack on the top left corner of David’s desk. 

If the pile shifted a bit and some of the cards fanned out a little… well, it didn’t bother Jack. 

Leaning against the kitchen counter, eating Fruit Loops out of the box, Jack began to write:  
“The new apartment isn't bad, except for the chore overseer. He seems to take an uncommon interest,” Jack smirked as he remembered David making a similar comment about his former apartment complex upon moving out. The complex supervisor had been a bit pointed in his inquiries about Jack and the nature of their relationship, “in our kitchen's cleanliness. Apparently he objects to such inconsequential things as one putting a perfectly clean spoon back in the drawer after only one use. When I moved in, I was not made aware there would be a chore overseer at all, much less one that lived in my apartment.” 

Jack carefully tucked the cereal bag into its box- as he’d been taught by David, shortly after their first breakfast together, and placed the notecard in an old shoe box. He scrawled ‘Suggestion Box’ on the top with a Sharpie and placed it in the center of David’s desk before heading to work. 

That evening David was waiting for him, pretending to watch TV. The box was on the table by the couch, the notecard in David’s hand was a little worse for wear. 

Jack grinned, “Heya Dave, have a good day?” 

David stood up to face Jack- pointing the notecard at him, “Jack, you licked that spoon and put it back in the drawer!” 

Jack’s grin widened, “Hey! You wanna leave a comment? Put it on a card.” He winked, “We got a suggestion box you know.” 

David rolled his eyes, and flopped back on the couch. 

The box ended up on the dresser in Jack and David’s room with a stack of cards beside it, though neither of them would admit to putting it there. Over time, the stack got smaller as suggestions were made about towels being hung up, that a poker night was a perfectly acceptable way to spend the evening before an exam and that the bed needn’t be made since it would just get unmade later. 

The next time they went to one of their favorite bars- a small place that served cheap burgers and had beer on tap- Jack took a comment card, much to David’s surprise. 

However his surprise quickly turned to chagrin as he read over Jack’s shoulder. “…and I feel that purple would really brighten up the place. Maybe some strobe lights- and I hear that dancing women are a big draw at some establishments- not that I’ve ever been to a place lik…”

“JACK!” David snatched the card away. 

“What? You always said it was important to leave a comment.” 

David rolled his eyes, and asked the bartender for a new card, since their first one had gotten ruined with spilled ink.


End file.
